One Missed Call
by Anastasia Keehl
Summary: L menceritakan pengalaman mistiknya pada Light yang ternyata hanya berasal dari suatu KESALAHAN belaka!


One missed call

Hahaha… I'm back! Jangan terpengaruh ma judulnya ya. Ini cerita gak seserem One missed call betulan kok! Cuma ngambil judul nya aja. Tapi, ada beberapa yang berhubungan sih…

Ini fanfic dibikin gara-gara otak sang author yang tengah terkena 'demam horror'. Thanks buat temen gue Ayu yang udah ngasih tahu gue ada FD 3, AKHIRNYA GUE NONTON JUGA NTU FILM GORE! XD

Ok? Ready?

Disclaimer: one missed call and Death note is not MINE! Thankz… I just have this 'worst' fanfic.

Rate: K+

Genre: humor

XXX

Suatu hari yang damai di gedung investigasi milik L. ya sangat damai karena tak ada satupun hal baru yang dapat dilakukan. Seperti biasa ini lah daftar hal-hal yang dilakukan para anggota 'berani mati' kasus KIRA:

-Soichiro,Mogi,Aizawa, dan Matsuda yang masih memerhatikan L,Light, dan Misa melalui kamera.

-L yang masih memakan setumpuk makanan manisnya

-Light yang bengong mikirin nasibnya yang gak diterima jadi model 'babi ngepet' (author tewas dihajar Light-sama FC/FG)

-Misa dengan majalah fashionnya.

Sampai suatu ketika, Light sendiri sudah tak tahan dengan kesunyian dan kedamaian ini. Dia pun berusaha memecah keheningan yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"err... apa kalian tidak merasa bosan dengan hal yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya-nya

L yang masih asyik dengan cake nya menoleh ke Light.

"tidak. Karena, ini adalah cake tipe baru yang belum pernah kucicipi." kata L –mang hape?-

"Misa juga bosan! Majalah ini sudah Misa baca berkali-kali karena Mocchi gak mau membelikan edisi terbarunya." omel Misa

"baiklah, saya juga bosan. Menurut Light-kun, apa yang bisa kita lakukan di ruangan yang terlalu 'damai' ini?" tanya L

"err... gimana kalau salah satu dari kita menceritakan pengalaman masing-masing? Misalnya, pengalaman menyeramkan gitu." kata Light

"menyeramkan?" kata Misa

"ok, saya punya satu." kata L

"benarkah? Kalau begitu ceritakan pada kami Ryuuzaki." seru Light

"ya, dipilih dulu. Kan saya punya banyak cerita seram." kata L

"hahaha... emangnya Ryuuzaki-san itu 'horror novel'." kata Misa

"jangan salah, saya sudah berulangkali mendapatkan kasus yang ada hubungannya ama 'makhluk halus' lho!" kata L –lantas kenapa pas dinyatakan kalau shinigami itu ada dia malah kaget setengah mati?-

"baiklah, apa saja pilihannya." tanya Light

"just wait for a minute."

L pun menarik secarik kertas yang ada di sebuah buku tulis dan menulis sesuatu dengan semangat. Tampangnya udah rada psycho kayak Light yang lagi nulis di Death Note.

"ini!!!!!!!!" katanya

Light dan Misa yang sudah menanti pun membaca dengan semangat dan penasaran…

"_kira-kira seperti apa ya, cerita seram Ryuuzaki. Tapi, kelihatannya pasti tetep ada bumbu Thriller nya._" Pikir Light –ya iyalah, secara dia itu detektif-

"_hmm... gimana ceritanya ya? Apakah se seram wajah Ryuuzaki?_" pikir Misa –Misa dikubur idup2 ama Author-

Nah, ini dia title-nya:

One Missed Call

Dead Silence

Final Destination

SAW

Silent Hill

"err... Ryuuzaki, bukannya ini judul film ya?" tanya Light

"err... maaf saya salah ambil, ini sih catatan film horror yang pingin ditonton ma Author." Kata L

"one missed call ajah!" teriak Misa

"oh, kalau yang ini memang kisah saya. Baiklah akan saya ceritakan..."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar dibuka secara paksa oleh 3 orang anak kecil dengan tampang yang super imut. Imut banget lowh... yang paling kecil mempunyai rambut putih seputih salju juga memakai piyama putih kebesaran. Yang paling pendek nomor 2 mengenakan goggle dan baju stripes merah-item yang cool banget. Sedangkan yang paling tinggi mengenakan baju serba hitam dengan rambut pirang sebahu.

"haloo... kakak!" sapa yang paling kecil

"umm... siapa mereka, Ryuuzaki?" tanya Light

"ui, jangan seenaknya manggil dia Ryuuzaki dong! Kan yang nemu nama itu, SAYA. Panggil dia Ryuga!"

Ternyata, ada satu orang yang luput dari penglihatan author, seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan dan membawa ceker ayam yang sudah dilumuri selai strawberry. Ceker ayamnya dimakan lho! Mana masih mentah pula! (kebayang gak seremnya?)

"mama! Misa takut! Ada kanibal..." teriak Misa

"_lho, Ryuuzaki kok ada dua? Tapi sereman yang disana deh._" pikir Light

Diluar dugaan L, ternyata para adiknya beserta 'saingan terbesarnya setelah KIRA' datang tiba-tiba ke markas miliknya.

"ih, kalian ngapain sih kesini? Kan gue mau bikin wajah tampan Light-kun ketakutan pas denger cerita saya. Lagipula B, harusnya kau kan sudah..." kata L sambil berbisik sebelum dipotong oleh para adeknya.

"Permintaan author sih. Katanya gak ada kita gak rame." kata mereka bareng ambil nunjuk author yang lagi bengong sambil keluar air liurnya.

"err... Ryuuzaki..." panggil Light

"RYUGA!!" potong B

"iya, Ryuga. Jadi, bagaimana dengan ceritanya? Dan kalau boleh tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Light

"apa Light-kun akan cemburu kalau seandainya mereka adalah pacar saya?" tanya L

"huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Light lagi, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh L.

"ah, nothing. Well, mereka adik-adik saya. Dan si 'Red Freak' ini adalah ukkhh... sa...saudara kembar saya!" kata L

"huh? Saudara kembar..." pikir B

"kenalkan Light-san, saya Nate." kata Near

"_haduuuhhh.... bodoh amat sih mereka! Langsung pake nama asli! __Orang ini KIRA tau! K-I-R-A!!!!!!_" teriak L dalam hati

"saya Mail." kata Matt

"saya Mihael." kata Mello

"saya Ryuuzaki. Ok, kami kesini karena mau mendengar cerita seram milik Ryuga. Lagipula, masa sih. Ryuga punya cerita yang jauh lebih seram dari 'si master horror se-Winchester' ini! Hahaha...." kata B

"_diem aja dah loe, B! Lagipula, loe kalau cerita horror pasti ngambil dari anime atau novel atau film atau 'PENGALAMAN DIRI SENDIRI PAS BUNUH ORANG' iya kan! Dasar psikopat! sekali-sekali gue kan pingin songong dikit depan Light-kun. Kubunuh kau, B._" teriak L dalam hati ambi ngancurin cake-nya sendiri.

"eh, ayo mulai dong. Ryuuzaki-san! Kan Misa pingin denger..." kata Misa –yang dari tadi hampir dilupakan author-

B dah mencak-mencak sendiri aja sekarang.Karena denger Misa manggil L dengan nama 'penemuannya'.

"baiklah, suatu hari. Saya pernah menerima suatu kasus dari seorang wanita melalui salah satu agent FBI Jepang bahwa ada seorang perempuan meninggal karena tertertabrak kereta api hingga hancur..."

"_sudah kuduga, ada bumbu Thriller..._" pikir Light.

"dan menurut keterangan dari sahabat korban tersebut, korban sebelumnya menerima sebuah 'panggilan tak terjawab' dari Cell phone-nya. Dan yang membuat kami tak percaya adalah..."

Semuanya sudah benar-benar terlarut dengan cerita L. Bahkan para pengawas 'terlupakan' juga sudah terlarut dengan cerita L.

"panggilan tak terjawab tersebut berasal dari nomor cell phone milik sang korban sendiri namun waktunya bertepatan dengan hari meninggalnya korban itu." kata L ambil megangin senter kebawah mukanya.

"_kira-kira mereka takut gak ya? Denger cerita gue?_" pikir L

"halah, itu kan nyontek film 'one missed call' kagak kraetif loe L!" ejek B

L rasanya sudah pingin banget buat nge-bunuh B saat itu juga. Entah kenapa rasanya, kepribadian mereka sekarang terbalik...

"lanjutkan, Ryuga." kata Light

"dan ternyata, pelaku dibalik kasus ini adalah..."

Semuanya langsung berdebar-debar menunggu kata-kata yang akan dimuntahkan L dari mulutnya...

"HHOOOEEKKK...."

Namun ternyata L memuntahkan muntah yang sebenarnya.

"yaikkss... jijik! Ryuga kau memang jorok!" kata Light

"maaf, ini efek samping dari makan cake terlalu banyak. Jadi bisa saya teruskan ceritanya?" tanya L

"lalu, muntahannya?" tanya MMN

"nanti biar Watari yang membersihkan." kata L anteng.

Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang 'raja'? iya, 'raja' yang jorok. Hentai pula!

"kesalahan dari operator kartu yang digunakan oleh sang korban, sedangkan soal kematiannya hanyalah kebetulan saja." Kata L

"tunggu, tapi bisa saja ini karena kekuatan KIRA kan? Ya, mungkin seseorang yang juga memiliki kekuatan KIRA." kata Light (ingat, disini Light masih kehilangan ingatan tentang Death Note)

"benar, dia mengatur waktunya sedemikian rupa lalu membuat operator kartu HP tersebut melakukan kesalahan..." sambung Near

"dan sang 'pemilik kekuatan KIRA' hanya memberi tanda-tanda kalau waktu wanita tersebut tinggal 3 hari kemudian..." sambung Mello

"...." sunyi.

"kok jadi nyasar ke Final Destination ya?" pikir B dan Matt

"ini harus dilaporkan. Karena ternyata kekuatan KIRA juga dimiliki orang lain." kata Mello

"cepat!!!!!!!!!"

Dan Light,Near,dan Mello langsung melesat keluar. Eh, L juga ikutan kok. Terseret-seret ma Light.

"_duh, kok semuanya langsung percaya sih! Kan gue Cuma ngarang! Hoooaaaa.... Watari tolongin saya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! author juga! Entar gue cium dah!_" teriak L dalam hati

(A/N:"HOHOHO.... DERITA LOE!!!!!!!!!)

-the end-

A-chan:"OMG! Kenapa disetiap pilem horror harus ada yang meninggal dengan 'terpenggal' sih? Kenapa?"

Matt:"bilang aja, A-chan takut! Iya toh?"

Near: "iya, A-chan pasti takut!"

A-chan: "ah, udahlah! Eniwei, yang mau request fic saya terima dengan senang hati. (itupun kalo gak terkena WB) dengan pilihan fandom Naruto,Death note, atau Kingdom Hearts. Ok? REVIEW!" XD


End file.
